


Into the Woods

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Migraine, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: Carol develops a migraine on a mission. With no meds and no way out, Jess is doing the best she can to help.Carol/Jess - Carol whump
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware, whump is just hurt/comfort fic where someone gets injured or is ill. Provides a good source of caring interactions from their partner.
> 
> Carol canonically gets migraines, so this seemed like a good one.
> 
> Disclaimers: Third-person (from Jess' POV) view of common migraine symptoms, including headache, mentions of throwing up, and vision impairment. Written by someone who frequently gets migraines.

The thing they don’t really advertise about being a superhero is all the down-time.

It’s not free time, per-say, because they’re not at home in their jammies, nor even at the Avengers tower with a movie on. Instead, they get caught up in stake-outs, or stuck in a cell, or waiting in one spot for the danger they are anticipating to finally show up.

It’s boring, often enough, which is why Jess feels so strongly about having a good team. The New Avengers was one of her favorites; being stuck somewhere with Carol, Jessica Jones, Luke, and- though she’d never tell him- Peter made the time fly a lot faster than hours she’s spent with Tony Stark or Thor.

This lovely Tuesday afternoon, they’re hiding in the woods, waiting for their next best opportunity to strike back.

Her de-facto team today is a fun little generational partnership, with Jess as fifth wheel. Carol and Peter independently recruited her to investigate where their namesakes disappeared to, which is how Jess ended up on this field trip to pull Kamala and Miles out of harm's way and... into the woods.

Carol asked her to help because she’s a terrible detective, and Peter asked her in case this was Spider Business. In the end, it _is_ dimensional gateway shit, but the kind that they should not be tackling alone. They learned the hard way, barging in and embarrassingly getting their asses handed to them before the kids they were so recklessly trying to save afforded them enough of a distraction to escape. 

“I hope next time you’ll listen to me when I tell you to wait for my backup,” Carol lectures, one eye squeezed shut, fingers pressed to her brow.

“We did fine!” Kamala defends, “Didn’t _we_ save _you-??_ ”

“Lotta talk-back,” Carol grumbles, like she’s her mom.

“You guys did well saving us,” Peter agrees, “but we _were_ only here because we thought you’d been captured and we were worried.”

“We almost were,” Miles admits, “but we got away; we’ve been hiding out here. I don’t think they like the woods, but we couldn’t find a way out.”

“We entered a weird portal to get here,” Peter says, “I can’t find it, ‘cause they took my equipment when they captured us.”

Carol growles to herself, brow furrowed, head angled downwards oddly. 

Kamala takes it as a further criticism and jumps in to defend herself, continuing, “It was really good we came out here, actually, because these guys are really dangerous, and if we left them alone-”

“Carol,” Jess cuts in, walking forward to gently take her elbow and try to meet her eyes.

Carol tilts her head slightly, eyes narrowed. She looks pissed, and Peter slows to leave more distance, but Jess knows her better.

A funny thing about Carol’s migraines is Jess usually knows she’s having one before Carol does. By the time Carol’s far gone enough to clearly feel the pain, her brain function has slowed considerably, leaving her frankly unable to make simple decisions or think far enough to realize what’s happening.

The light sensitivity hits first; Carol’s furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes usually scatter the Avengers around her. Next comes the stress, which reinforces the idea that Carol is in a _mood_ and that they should stay away from her. By the time she’s in too much pain to stand, her teammates have vanished, leaving her staggering away alone to throw up her overdue migraine pills and pass out in a dark room. 

Unless Jess is around. Then, they’re _usually_ caught in time, instead of just _sometimes._

“Hey babe,” Jess says, as Carol pulls her arm away, “I think you’re having a migraine.”

“Yeah.” Carol says, rubbing her temples.

“Oh,” Jess says, surprised, “...you should take something.”

“They took all our shit, Jess.”

“Huh?”

Carol pats each of the little pockets around her sash, slipping two fingers into the one she usually stores her meds in, and rifles around in the empty space a moment more, sighing.

“They emptied our pockets, if you'll recall.” Carol says, “I don’t have anything.”

Jess reaches over to pick through each of the empty pouches next; Carol stops completely, rubbing her temples.

“Uh,” Peter glances behind them as he passes, “shouldn’t we keep moving? You’re gonna have a lot worse than a little headache if they catch us.”

Kamala shakes her head, stopping and stepping closer to her mentor, concerned.

“It’s not a headache,” Miles agrees, nodding sagely.

“Do you get them too?”

“Oh, nah.”

“Okay. But like...” Peter waves his hands around anxiously, “Carol’s good with pain. We make her absorb all sorts of wacky energy even though it clearly hurts. She’ll be fine... Right, Carol?”

Carol, who is evidently a lot further along than Jess had initially realized, does not respond to the question.

“Carol?”

“I’m fine,” she says, continuing forward once more, “whatever.”

They walk for another 15 minutes before emerging into a clearing. There’s actual grass in the middle, not just a foot-thick layer of leaves beneath her feet. Jessica could actually picture sitting in this for a little while without the constant fear that spiders are going to crawl out from under them and bite her in the ass. 

Carol has not responded to anything since they set off once more, and her fingers have not strayed from her eyes and temples.

Jess has longed to touch her, to soothe her pain with gentle strokes, but she knows the sensory overload Carol is experiencing cannot handle even a gentle touch at this time.

“Okay,” Jessica says, “I’m tired of walking. Let’s break here and make a plan.”

“But-”

“Where are we even going.”

“They don’t like the woods,” Miles agrees, “we can wait here for a little bit.”

"Yeah," Peter says, "Maybe we should wonder _why_ they're afraid of these woods?"

"Walking aimlessly through them isn't really safer," Miles says rationally, and flops down onto the grass, gesturing for Kamala to join him. 

She hesitates, watching Carol anxiously as she has done since Jess interrupted her.

“Come on,” Jess says, quietly, taking Carol’s arm and leading her over to where Miles is laying.

She sits, and Carol very slowly lays down, resting her head on Jess’ outstretched legs. She buries her face in Jess’ thigh, trying to shield her eyes from the light above.

“Thanks for coming to rescue us,” Kamala says, quietly, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine honey,” Carol replies, “I can keep walking but... we _should_ make a plan. Tell us about...” 

Carol waves her hand, trailing off.

“Well,” Kamala says, turning first to Jess, “we were working with Carol and Iron Man on a mission to figure out where some stolen tech went... they had to leave to fight a big robot, so we decided to solve the mission... by ourselves...”

“Against my recommendation.” Carol mumbles.

“Yes, I was briefed on that much.” Jess says.

She hesitantly places her hand in Carol’s hair, scratching her skull. Carol writhes a little against her leg, so she stops, instead rubbing her neck with her knuckles.

“Oh okay, well, Iron Man was right about their next target, so when they came by to take the Fantastic Four tech, we followed them here.”

“We think they’re making little portals,” Miles says, “to steal enough tech to make bigger portals.”

“It seems like only a few people can go through one at a time.”

Carol responds well to the neck rub, going so far as to sit up, eyes screwed shut as she turns away from Jessica to grant her better access. Peter watches silently, then sighs, sitting beside the teens.

“Ah,” Peter says, “that explains the two knuckleheads we found where we were hoping you’d be... guess you took their spot on the ride home.”

“We got here after they eventually opened a new portal,” Jess says, “so I guess... that’s gone, huh?”

“Ah rats,” Peter groans, “we can’t find it because it doesn’t exist?”

Jess settles in fully behind Carol, pushing her thumbs in an upward motion against the nape of her girlfriend’s neck to encourage blood flow. When no-one seems to be looking, she leans forward to press a gentle kiss to the area. It’s warmer than usual, even, and Carol always runs hot.

“So,” Peter muses, “we have to get them to open a new one so we can get home.”

“And leave them here to gather their army?” Carol says softly.

“Army?” Kamala asks.

“Why else would they want a portal with more capacity?”

“I agree fully,” Peter says, shaking his head and holding his hands palm-outward, “but that also means their army lives _here,_ where we are. If they think they can take the collective Avengers once the door is big enough, we’re pooched by ourselves.”

Jess reaches out, sliding her palms along the length of Carol’s forearms towards her gloves. She can’t reach the taller woman’s hands at first, so she presses gentle fingers into the crook of her elbows until she pulls them back, allowing Jess to wrangle her gloves off. 

Carol’s breathing is slow, deliberate. Jess counts the seconds of each inhale, pause, exhale and confirms that she’s practicing a calm-down exercise. She reaches around, exposing Carol’s throat by undoing the snaps at her neck.

She listens, all the while, as Peter explains how they need to get back over to the bad guys and get their stuff back, before they have any chance of going home.

Peter and Miles are to cause a distraction while Jess and a tiny Kamala sneak in to find Peter’s equipment, so they can track the next portal opening, ambush, and take the free trip home.

“I can help,” Carol says tersely, opening her eyes to squint at them all.

“Uh huh.” Peter nods, “Okay, Carol. We’ll have you on back-up.”

Carol’s eyes narrow in a way that Jess thinks may actually be mad, this time.

“Back-up is good,” Jess says, “You’re a bulldozer, we need them to worry you’re still out there so they don’t go all in on chasing the Spiders-Men. If they look like they’re going to catch us two while we look for Spider-Man’s uh-”

“My dongle.” Peter says.

“I’m not calling it that.”

“Hey-” Miles says, bolting to his feet at the exact moment that Peter’s head snaps around.

Jess takes the second-hand spider-sense, already hauling Carol to her feet before either of them can vocalize their panic.

A second later, a rumble literally shakes the ground beneath their feet, distressing their currently-unbalanced teammate further.

Carol turns, growling.

“Go,” she says, “I’ll hold it back.” 

She holds her ground as a large, black shape barrels its way into the clearing, sending trees crashing down around it as it swings a large, horned head from side-to-side. The creature is scaly and boxy, with no visible eyes and a body as wide as it is long. Wide paws rake at the ground, churning up dirt beneath its ragged claws, and on one ankle seems to be a metal band of some kind. 

The rumbling does not stop, Jess notes.

Carol’s hands glow as she squares her shoulders, waiting for the creature to make its move. Before she can, another bursts from the earth, scrabbling onto the surface and spooking the earlier behemoth, who slashes out with one heavy paw.

Jess grabs Carol by her loose, unbuttoned collar, hauling her out of the clearing until she joins her in a run.

“I’m just going to slow you down.”

“Less talking.” Jess says, holding Carol’s arm tightly and pulling her back into stride each time she stumbles.

Peter has, thankfully, done a good job of encouraging the kids to forget about them and book it as fast as they can, taking up the middle as he runs on foot, devoid of his web-shooters. Kamala looks over her shoulder often, but the trees mean she doesn’t have room to embiggen large enough to scoop Carol up and carry her, just enough to widen her stride.

“It’s not even following,” Carol groans as they approach a downhill, slowing considerably until she’s almost stopped. 

She’s clutching her head, fingers twitching. Jess winces- she can’t imagine how badly it must be throbbing. Normally even the simple act of leaning over is enough to make Carol cringe when she’s like this.

Peter jumps from the top of the slope onto a tree at the bottom, silently gesturing her to move forward. Miles and Kamala turn back to look as Carol gingerly picks her way down the rocky terrain, meandering towards the group once the slope evens out again.

No-one is moving forward now, with the exception of the slow progress by Carol to catch up, and the four of them listen carefully for any sound of the beasts.

“Okay, so that was interesting,” Peter says, dropping onto the floor, “now we know why they don’t like the woods, I guess.”

“I don’t like the woods either.” Miles agrees.

“So, Carol-” Peter begins.

Carol slinks past them at an accelerated rate, staggering towards some bushes.

“I know your head hurts but-” his head swivels to watch her, curiously, “Oh. Oh man she’s puking. Okay yeah I guess she’s not doing all that well.”

“Migraines aren’t headaches man.” Miles says, “My mom’s a nurse.”

“Thanks dude.” Peter says, rubbing the back of his head, “Hey you know, I’m just now remembering that Carol used to black out sometimes. I wonder if that was migraines.” 

“Black out??” Kamala asks, concerned.

“Yeah.” Jessica says, strolling up to join them, “It super was.”

“Is she gonna be okay?”

Jess shrugs. She can’t do much for her girlfriend now- not like she’s got hair to hold back- she thinks it may be kinder to just give her a moment.

“Wild,” Peter says, rocking back on his heels, “and she had like, an aneurysm that one time... maybe she should wear a helmet.”

“That’s not really the issue.” 

“We can grab her meds when we get my dongle.” Peter suggests, “This uh... this isn’t like, a thing that gets into aneurysm-town if left untreated, right?”

“Probably not, but I can’t imagine the running is helping.”

She glances back as the sound of puking stops. Carol is clinging to a tree to stay upright, shivering visibly. Jess joins her, rubbing her back soothingly and leading her back towards the group.

“I’ll give you $200 for a dusty Advil Migraine from your pocket,” Carol groans, unceremoniously dropping to the ground as slowly as one can fall. 

Jess clings to her suit, sitting with her and pulling her shaking body onto her lap.

“We can rest here a bit,” Peter says, hesitantly, “and finish our plan.”

Carol doesn’t object, hands pressed firmly to her temples. She may not have heard him at all.

“I have a new plan,” Jessica says, “Ms Marvel, you’re in charge of Carol. I can sneak in by myself.”

Kamala opens her mouth to object, but takes in Carol’s uncharacteristically pitiful form, curled up as she is, and nods.

“Carol’s usually so good with injuries... hey remember that time Carol got _stabbed_?” Peter muses, “She seemed better off than she does now.”

“Yeah, she can power through shit.” Jess says, “Her pain tolerance is crazy. Sheer will. Her brain isn’t really working right now though, so there’s not much to be done.”

“Understood...”

“What kind of diversion are you planning?”

“I figure we try to disable the tech they stole from the Fantastics,” Peter says, “it’ll definitely catch their attention and it may even slow their plans down if we succeed.”

“Alright. Then I’ll sneak in and steal... for reference, how big is your dongle?”

The teens giggle.

“Pretty...” Peter puffs out his chest a little, “Well it’s actually pretty small,” he says, hunching once more and holding his finger and thumb a few inches apart, “it’s got a tiny screen- like Tamagotchi sized- and there’s a fold-away USB that I use to download specs to track. Right now it’s synced for the energy readings we picked up when you found out where they’d disappeared. If they open another portal, it should ping us.”

“Great,” Jess says, pressing her hand to Carol’s temple for a moment apologetically before sliding out from under her, settling the woman on the dirt, “you two wait here, we will try to come back to this spot.”

She points to the rocky cliffside a ways in front of them, indicating the clear reference point they can aim for to find their way back. 

“If any monsters come,” Miles suggests, “climb the rocks.”

“Shouldn’t we just climb them now?” Kamala asks, squatting beside her mentor.

“No; what if there are more horrible monsters already up there?”

“Oh. Cool...”

“Good luck,” Peter says, flashing two thumbs up.

They all look to Carol on the ground, not objecting to their departure, or really moving at all.

“Let’s go quickly.” Peter suggests.

\--

Jessica crouches, inching forwards along the ground, listening carefully for an indication that their plan is in motion.

This is the boring part. All the waiting. She suspects Carol’s current wait feels anything but boring. 

A crash cuts through the silence, quickly followed by yelling, shooting, and the distant sound of Peter’s voice, probably dropping stupid one-liners. Miles lent him one of his web-shooters, so they can each swing, but both are now limited in their attacks.

She picks up the pace a little, running out of the tree line and diving behind a rock, keeping an ear out for footsteps. 

Jess flinches as the top of the rock she’s taken cover behind explodes into a shower of bullets and shrapnel; her cover is blown, she thinks, scanning for the best exit to take once soldiers descend on her.

Instead, she sees familiar red and blue swing into the air directly above. They were shooting at him. They don’t even know she’s here. Jessica flattens her back against the boulder, gaping upwards at Peter, furious that he’d reveal her position. 

Despite Peter accidentally cutting it close, the bad guys thunder past obliviously, following him as he makes the wide circle around their camp, dodging bullets with his spidey-sense. Jessica releases the breath she’d been holding, peeking around the busted rock and spotting three soldiers guarding the entrance, as opposed to the 15 there previously.

Three is manageable. 

She leaves their twitching bodies on the floor and enters the building, leaping onto the ceiling and heading towards the lab-slash-forcefield-jail they were almost imprisoned in. 

Voices goad Jess closer to the doorframe, to remain unseen, skittering along the corner of the wall and ceiling. She freezes as two men exit the room, but they turn the opposite direction without a glance in her direction.

With a deep breath, Jess launches detaches her feet, swinging through the door at a scientist picking through Peter’s belongings. Webbing is glued to the wall on one side, presumably accidentally fired by their testing. 

She slams the man’s head into the table, flipping off of him into two soldiers a bit further back, landing too close for them to shoot. She pulls the gun out of the first’s hands, careful to move so that the other man still has no room to fire, and slams the butt of the gun into his face, zapping the unarmed soldier until he joins his compatriot on the ground.

A cacophony outside hastens Jess’ pace. 

She slips Peter’s web-shooters onto her wrists and rips a bag off one of the prone soldiers to slide all their belongings into, tying it across her back.

She had thought initially that the noise signaled her cover was blown, but instead the halls are empty, the sound muffled still, as if it’s coming outside. She books it into the sunlight, fists raised to defend herself.

What she finds is... certainly unexpected. 

Carol, first of all, is probably the most unexpected thing, on her hands and knees atop a large generator in the middle of the clearing, clutching a metal band. Electricity arcs around her as her body glows golden with absorbed energy.

The next most surprising, after her previously-comatose girlfriend, is the giant bird.

It reigns terror along the campsite, crashing into buildings and snapping at soldiers, seemingly unaffected by the barrage of bullets aimed its way.

Peter and Miles swing around a large cannon-like weapon, shutting down any attempts to shoot their strange new ally. Miles books it towards a second one, charging conspicuously with purple light. 

It powers down abruptly with a pitiful whine as the amount Carol siphons proves to be too much, shorting out anything connected to their wireless-transfer microgrid; in other words, most of their shit. 

Carol staggers to her feet, dropping the now-useless band. 

“Nice!” Jess says, running over to her as she slowly floats back onto the ground.

Carol turns towards her voice, hands again pressed firmly against her head. She opens her eyes, squinting at Jess.

“Feeling a bit better?”

“Not really,” Carol mumbles, gaze shifting slowly from side to side, “I can’t see.”

“Ah.”

“Brought... bird.”

It caws angrily overhead, divebombing a soldier and knocking him unconscious. Peter kicks it away before it can peck the man to death.

“Yeah. Good one.”

“Shock collars.” She says, unhelpfully.

Carol closes her eyes again, cringing.

“Lights still hurt even though you can’t see, huh?”

Carol does not nod, as the movement would incapacitate her at the moment, but Jess takes the slow angle of her head further downwards as conformation.

“Do you want me to cover your eyes with web-fluid?”

Her face scrunches, quizzically. Maybe the offer is too much to process right now.

Carol’s eyes open experimentally again, staring vacantly into the distance. Kind of in the direction of the giant bird swooping in to murder them, Jess realizes, as a gust of unnatural air ruffles her hair. Carol does not so much as flinch.

“Man,” Jess says, spinning, “You really can’t see. One sec.” 

Pointing both arms upwards in a motion she’s seen countless times from her Spider-peers, Jess shoots two streams of web at the bird.

Only one connects, but it’s enough to throw the beast off course as it tries to avoid the other. It veers to the side and back up into the sky, pulling Jess along with it. 

“Shiii- hhhhg.” Jess grabs the connected web with both hands, the one that missed dangling uselessly in a stream behind her.

Her plan was to be very, very cool and use the webs to land on the bird and steer it like a horse but okay, maybe she needs a bit more practice.

She wants off, but her wrist is pretty stuck. The metal of the improperly-secured web-shooter band is digging into the skin of her hand instead of releasing her like she wants. 

“Carol?” She tries, flailing wildly, looking around beneath her.

No luck. 

Peter and Miles’ heads swivel in unison, tracking her movements. Jess tears the bag off herself, throwing it below her, and begins to scale the rope.

Pain lances through her arm as the bird turns suddenly, snapping out at her with its sharp beak. Jess pulls herself up higher, holding the slack in the rope created by the distance between her hands. The next bite cuts cleanly through the webbing, tossing Jess tumbling freely through the air. She spreads her arms, trying desperately to catch a drift with her web-pits as she futilely calls for her blind girlfriend.

“Captain Marvel is indisposed, but-” Kamala catches her, stretching her body to bring them painlessly to the ground, “-oof... Ms Marvel... is here.”

“Thanks, kid.” Jess sighs, pulling the girl’s arm and bringing them both out of the open. 

“Carol’s distracting the soldiers,” Kamala says, “she may be unwell, but she’s still indestructible.”

Jess watches as Carol swings wildly, catching a soldier hard in the helmet and sending him careening backwards. She careens backwards too, as her head undoubtedly throbs from the movement. Bullets and lasers painfully- but ultimately harmlessly- pelt her. Taking Carol’s unrelated stagger as a sign they are wearing her down, they continue to focus their efforts, ignoring Jess and Kamala for now. 

"We brought a bird." Kamala gloats. 

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. A monster came to attack us so we went up the cliff... but it turns out Spider-Man was right and the ones up there were worse. Carol woke up to help me.” Kamala says, “Then I noticed the shock collars on all the monsters' legs, so she ripped the one off the bird and lured it here... (I got to ride it.)”

"The charge activates as soon as they come within range of the microgrid." Jess reasons, and Kamala nods, “So Carol used the link to their grid to blow their power.”

"Also... I think they're gonna set the monsters free in New York. There aren't that many soldiers here, right? They must use the monsters to fight their enemies."

"Guys!" Peter calls, running over to them both, "We- hey are those my web shooters?"

Jess holds her wrists up, "I thought they were bracelets."

" _Anyway,_ we think they're gonna unleash the monsters on New York!" Miles says. 

"Ms Marvel figured that one out already."

"Oh." Peter says, holding up the bag Jess threw at him, "Well... we also have Carol's meds. And some... inappropriate magazines. Worth stealing Jess?"

"They were already in the bag-"

"Attention!!"

Jess trails off, peeking around the wall.

Carol is hunched over in the grass, the barrel of several guns pressed up against her head. 

The giant bird lies dead several yards back. 

“Guess they got their power back.” Peter whispers.

"We have quelled your distraction and have your comrade in custody! Surrender to us now."

"She probably just leaned over to puke again."

"With the power back, I can open a portal whenever," Peter whispers, "I have _their_ dongles now."

"Oh, yeah let’s do that." Jess whispers, raising her hands in surrender as she steps out into the open, "Carol, babe, we got your meds." 

"Yeah," Kamala says, "and we are all like 30 yards back.”

The portal opens to their left as Carol releases her gathered energy, sending soldiers flying all around her. Spent, she keels over into the grass.

Kamala flings a giant fist into two soldiers lifting their guns, knocking them back onto their asses, and grabs Carol, reeling her in towards them. Peter and Miles cover with web-fire. Jess throws Carol over her shoulder, shoving her teammates forward, and throws herself into the portal to escape.

It doesn't close. 

They stare at it for a moment, waiting, before gunfire pours out, chipping away the wall they've landed beside as they all duck or dive out of the way.

"Not enough people have gone through." Peter reasons. 

Jess throws an arm forward, pressing her middle two fingers to her wrists. Webbing shoots out from Peter's borrowed wristbands, meeting its mark and pulling a soldier through. 

The portal closes with a pop. 

Peter kicks his gun away, tossing him into the wall and webbing him in place.

"We just... kidnap this dude then?" Miles asks.

"They'll be back," Jess sighs, reaching up to shift Carol off her shoulders and into a bridal carry. It looks a bit comical, with how much larger Carol is than her, but thanks to super strength, the weight is no issue. 

Carol groans, eyes opening slowly.

“Feeling better?” Peter asks, hands on his hips.

She closes her eyes, lifting a wary arm to point at her face. 

“Web.”

“Okey... dokey.” Peter complies, shooting a blinding hit into her face. Thick gauzy webbing covers her eyes like a sleep mask, clinging to her temples.

Carol sighs gratefully, leaning into Jess’ chest. 

“So no.”

\--

Carol walks into the dark living room, stretching her arms above her head. Her eyes are open wide, alert, and for the first time since they found Miles and Kamala, her expression is not one of pain. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Jess greets, “feeling better?”

“Oh, so much.” Carol says, swinging over the back of the couch and landing beside her girlfriend. She kisses her firmly, running gentle fingers beneath Jess’ jawline.

“Well, I was going to say you woke up just in time for me to go to sleep...” Jess says, “but I could be convinced to stay up.”

“Oh yeah?” Carol smiles wryly.

“Yes...” Jess hums, “We can start with a shower...”

“Mhm...”

“And brushing our teeth.”

“Ah.” 

“Maybe teeth first.”

“I gotcha.” Carol says, leaning back.

“But then anything.” Jess laughs, “Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought if you have a second. Feedback is a great way to encourage more writing.


End file.
